Coup de Foudre
by Blue Angel7
Summary: Seiji a le coup de foudre pour Touma, mais ce dernier est déjà avec quelqu'un. Est-ce les sentiments de Touma pourraient changer ? Story AU
1. Chapitre 1

**Luna** : Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai co-écrit avec ma friend Blue Angel.  
Bon en fait, c'est elle qui a pratiquement tout écrit (donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite) ^_^.  
Mon rôle ? Corrections, mise en page et quelques idées !  
  
**Blue Angel** : Eh oui, voilà ma première histoire (me suis fait avoir par Luna, moi qui n'aimais pas écrire) et comme toutes les premières fois, on est un petit peu anxieux.  
Enfin, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux.  
Bonne lecture et soyez indulgent, pleaaassssssseeeeee. Thank you.  
  


**Coup de foudre  
**By Blue Angel and Luna  
  


**Chapitre 1  
**  
Seiji avait décidé de partir trois semaines en vacances sur une petite île avec Nasuty et des amis.  
  
Un jour, après une agréable balade, ils s'installèrent sur une terrasse face à la mer afin d'y déguster un succulent repas. Ils étaient en train de finir le plat principal lorsqu'un homme entra. Seiji s'arrêta net de manger. Son regard était rivé sur cette magnifique silhouette et soudain, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le long du dos. Ce jeune homme était magnifique avec ses yeux "bleu orage".   
  
Lorsque l'inconnu s'approcha de leur table, le cœur de Seiji se mit à battre encore plus vite. Il émanait de lui un certain magnétisme qui ne laissait pas le blond insensible. Mais pourquoi venait-il vers eux ?  
  
"Nasuty ? C'est marrant de se retrouver ici. Comment vas-tu ? Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas revue depuis des mois ! Es-tu en vacances pour quelques jours ?"  
  
"Hi Touma !" Répondit Nasuty avec un léger sourire. En regardant en direction de Seiji, elle remarqua le trouble de ce dernier et s'en réjouit. "Oui, je suis en vacances avec des amis pour trois semaines, on va se reposer un peu, visiter l'île et se dorer au soleil."  
  
"Super ! Beau programme en perspective. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?  
  
"Mais bien sûr, prend place, et mange le dessert avec nous. Je te présente Ryo, Shin, Shu et le garçon qui est assis en face de toi, c'est Seiji."  
  
Une fois les présentations faites, Touma s'installa et prit le dessert avec eux. Tout le monde semblait apprécier cette délicieuse glace aux fruits, sauf Seiji, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.   
  
Le repas terminé, la joyeuse équipe se précipita sur des chaises-longue afin de piquer un petit somme bien mérité. Touma et Seiji n'avaient pas envie de les suivre et restèrent assis là, afin de faire plus amples connaissances. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures et ne virent pas le temps passer. Seiji ressentit très vite une grande attirance pour Touma.   
  
Afin de terminer la journée en beauté, toute l'équipe décida d'aller au cinéma voir un film d'action. Après ils allèrent encore admirer le coucher de soleil sur la plage. Que la vie était belle !!

*******

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner copieux, ils partirent surfer. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. L'après-midi, lorsqu'ils jouaient au volley, Touma arriva accompagné d'un garçon qui avait un bras autour de sa taille.   
  
Nasuty qui était en face de Seiji, pu lire une certaine déception sur son visage.  
  
Le mercredi après la scène de la plage, Seiji et Nasuty décidèrent de louer un petit avion pour faire un vol au-dessus d'une île volcanique. Tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à ce que Nasuty remarqua qu'un témoin lumineux restait allumé et que le niveau du carburant chutait anormalement. Seiji voulu lancer un appel radio mais cette dernière ne fonctionnait pas.  
  
"Seiji, si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait trouver rapidement un endroit où se poser."  
  
"Oui, je sais, mais où veux-tu que l'on se pose ? Sur la mer ? Ou sur l'île où il n'y a que des montagnes ? Et on ne peut plus faire demi-tour."  
  
"Non bien sûr, mais regarde là-bas, il y a une plage assez large pour essayer d'y atterrir."  
  
"Eh bien allons-y, en espérant que le train d'atterrissage ne nous lâche pas non plus."  
  
"Ne soit pas si défaitiste, tu devrais plutôt essayer de penser à Tou..." Nasuty s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.  
  
"A Touma, c'est ça que tu voulais dire. Et à quoi ça me servirait, tu sais bien qu'il a déjà quelqu'un."  
  
"Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."   
  
Seiji n'insista pas et atterrit, non sans mal, car le sable était fin et humide, mais ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Maintenant, il fallait faire vite et trouver la panne, car le soleil déclinait et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à venir.   
  
Après trois heures de recherches infructueuses, Seiji et Nasuty commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter.  
  
"Ecoute Nasuty, je crois que nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici et demain, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, un bateau passera nous sauver !"  
  
"Très rassurant ! Heureusement que j'avais emporté des sandwiches et du thé chaud."

*******

Pendant ce temps, les amis de Seiji et Nasuty étaient en train de se demander pourquoi ils ne revenaient pas. Ils étaient sûrs que quelque chose leur était arrivé. Mais que faire, il ne savait pas où ils étaient, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas établi de plan de vol.   
  
Notre équipe se lamentait, lorsque Touma arriva sur la plage. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite que le moral des amis à Nasuty n'était pas au beau fixe. Il s'empressa de leur demander ce qui les tracassaient et une fois l'explication terminée, Touma proposa de louer un bateau et de partir à leurs recherches, seulement voilà, la nuit tombait et il faudrait attendre le lendemain matin.  
  
Bizarrement Touma se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait un sentiment d'inquiétude en pensant à Seiji. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

*******

Seiji et Nasuty passèrent une nuit agitée.  
  
Enfin, le jour se levait et avec lui l'espoir de trouver une solution à leur problème. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Seiji essaya de trouver d'où venait cette fichue panne, mais sans succès. Vers midi, le temps devenait de plus en plus lourd et de gros nuages se formaient au-dessus de leur tête. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un orage. Décidément la malchance les poursuivait depuis hier.

  
Nasuty n'avait pas le moral, mais elle gardait espoir. Peut-être que leurs amis, en ne les voyant pas revenir, allaient envoyer du secours. Mais comment, ils ne savaient même pas où ils se trouvaient.

*******

Touma et les amis de Seiji s'activaient à préparer leur escapade en bateau. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, les employés refusèrent de leur louer un bateau, car un orage menaçait et il était beaucoup trop dangereux de prendre le large. Il fallait attendre que le temps soit meilleur.  
  
Tout le monde rentra à l'hôtel.

Touma se demanda si Seiji était vivant, s'il était blessé si si... mais bon sang pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ?  
  
En fin d'après-midi, l'orage n'avait pas cessé et la pluie tombait encore plus fort. Il faudrait donc attendre le lendemain pour les secourir. En espérant qu'il ne serrait pas trop tard.  
  
Personne n'avait encore mangé et la nuit promettait d'être longue.

*******

Pendant ce temps, Nasuty et Seiji se résignèrent à repasser une nuit seul sur cette île. Ils construirent un petit abri dans la forêt pour se protéger de la pluie.  
  
Ils s'endormirent et Seiji se mit à rêver :  
  
Il voyait au large se dessiner la silhouette d'un bateau et plus il s'approchait, plus il arrivait à distinguer les visages des personnes qui étaient à bord. Il y avait Touma sur le pont avant, muni de jumelle. Ils leur faisaient des grands signes afin qu'ils puissent les repérer. "Nasuty, regarde, on vient nous sauver..." S'exclamait-il.  
  
Les retrouvailles étaient débordantes de joies. Touma s'approchait de Seiji, l'enlaçait et leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres...  
  
Ce n'était pas Touma qui se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres, mais Nasuty qui lui criait :  
  
"Seiji réveille-toi ! Il y a un incendie."  
  
Seiji se leva brusquement, un incendie s'était effectivement déclaré dans la forêt. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la plage. Avec la fumée, Seiji ne vit pas la grande branche en travers de son chemin. Il trébucha et en tombant, sa tête heurta un caillou.  
  
Nasuty qui le suivait, s'arrêta en voyant le blond tomber. Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il était inconscient. Elle s'accroupit et vit du sang couler sur son front.  
  
La jeune femme était très inquiète. Seiji ne se réveillait pas et le feu et la fumée ne diminuaient pas.  
  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou ils allaient finir asphyxiés ou pire encore. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la plage et de l'avion, Nasuty traîna tant bien que mal le blond. Ils se mirent à l'abri sous l'aile de l'avion.

*******

Enfin le jour s'était levé et notre équipe de "matelots", Touma en tête, était prête à lever l'ancre.  
  
Ils naviguèrent pendant des heures sans trouver le moindre signe. Ils commencèrent à désespérer, quand tout d'un coup Touma cria :  
  
"Là-bas, regardez les amis, on dirait de la fumée. Peut-être que se sont eux."  
  
Ils mirent le cap vers le nuage noir. En s'approchant, ils purent apercevoir une île.  
  
Touma balaya l'île avec ses jumelles. "Oh mon dieu ! Il y a un avion sur la plage."  
  
"Tu les vois ?" Demanda Ryo.  
  
"Non pas encore… Attends, oui je vois Nasuty qui fait de grands gestes." Touma sentit son cœur s'accélérer en ne voyant que Nasuty. Mais où était Seiji ?  
  
Ils se dépêchèrent d'accoster pour secourir leurs amis. Touma fut le premier à descendre du bateau et se précipita vers Nasuty qui était venue à sa rencontre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
"Nasuty, tu n'as rien ?" Demanda Touma.  
  
"Non ça va, mais Seiji est blessé à la tête." Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
"Où est-il ? Et que s'est-il passé ?"  
  
Nasuty lui expliqua, depuis la panne de l'avion jusqu'à la course pour se mettre à l'abri suite à l'incendie de forêt, la branche en travers du chemin de Seiji et sa chute sur le caillou.  
  
En voyant Seiji, Touma essaya de garder son calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était très inquiet.  
  
"Il faut le transporter sur le bateau et l'hospitaliser le plus rapidement possible." Dit Touma.  
  
Tout le monde se retrouva sur le bateau pour reprendre la mer, seulement le vent se leva et il était difficile de naviguer à grande vitesse.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au port. Touma appela une ambulance et Seiji se trouva très vite pris en charge par des médecins.

*******

Le diagnostic tomba, mais il n'était pas alarmant. Il avait une cheville foulée et un léger traumatisme crânien. Il lui fallait donc du repos et d'ici quelques jours il serait sur pied.  
  
Tout le monde rentra à l'hôtel pour se reposer après ces événements. Touma, lui, préféra rester.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Seiji, son cœur se serra. Il était tout pâle et avait un gros bandage sur la tête. Malgré cela, il le trouvait beau et ressenti un profond malaise.  
  
Touma resta à ses côtés toute la nuit. Un moment il lui prit la main dans la sienne et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
  
"Je t'aime Touma." Dit faiblement Seiji dans son sommeil.  
  
Touma fut surpris et commença à paniquer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ceci et il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre avant de commettre une erreur. Il avait quelqu'un et il ne voulait pas le quitter sur un coup de tête. Seiji était blessé, épuisé et il était certainement en train de délirer.  
  
Touma sorti et alla marcher le long de la plage afin de réfléchir.

*****  
  
A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coup de foudre**

  
**Chapitre 2 (fin)  
  
Le lendemain matin, Seiji se réveilla avec un super mal de tête. D'un regard il balaya la pièce et ne vit personne, pourtant il était certain d'avoir senti une présence. Il avait encore dû rêver ! Décidément depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce Touma, sa vie était toute chamboulée...  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital accompagné de Nasuty, il aperçut Touma et son ami. Il se mit à pester intérieurement et se dit qu'il valait mieux changer de trottoir.  
  
Trop tard, Touma les avait vus et il se précipita vers eux.  
  
"Hi, comment allez-vous ? Je ne savais pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui Seiji !" Dit Touma très enjoué.  
"Hi, ça va gentiment, je te remercie Touma."  
"Eh bien, tu en fait une tête, pas très heureux de sortir, on dirait."  
"Si si, très heureux mais..."  
  
Sa phrase resta en suspens car l'ami de Touma venait de lui prendre la main et leur dit :  
"Bon les amis il faut que l'on vous laisse, nous avons un cours de planche à voile et nous sommes déjà en retard."  
  
Seiji répondit d'un ton cinglant. "Mais on ne vous retient pas et on vous souhaite une bonne journée !"  
"Bon et bien peut-être à plus tard." Dit Touma l'air un peu gêné.  
  
Nasuty était gênée par l'attitude de Seiji, mais elle le comprenait si bien... Toutefois, elle se promit de lui parler le soir même.  
Après le dîner, Nasuty pria Seiji de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.  
"Seiji, je voudrais te parler de toi et de Touma."  
"Ah non ! Ecoute ça ne sert à rien, il a déjà un ami, il l'aime et ne le quittera pas pour moi, alors laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire, tu veux bien."  
Il s'était levé et était sur le point de partir, lorsque Nasuty le retint par le poignet.  
  
"Ecoute Seiji, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que de fuir ses sentiments."  
  
La jeune femme avait une certaine émotion dans la voix, car cette histoire était un peu la sienne. En effet, il y a quelques années, elle avait été follement amoureuse de Touma, mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il préférait les hommes, elle avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est pourquoi, maintenant elle se devait d'aider son ami. Elle savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
  
"Je sais ma chère Nasuty, mais je vais rentrer et essayer de l'oublier, c'est la meilleure chose à faire."  
"Non, je ne crois pas, tu ne peux pas passer à côté d'un tel amour, tu ne vois pas que tu as eu le "coup de foudre" pour lui le jour où il est entré dans ce restaurant !"  
"Si bien sûr, mais que dois-je faire alors ?"   
  
Il avait l'air si perdu que Nasuty eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
"Parle-le-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui sans avoir peur, car je suis certaine qu'il ressent aussi quelque chose pour toi."  
"A t'entendre cela paraît simple et évident. J'espère que tu as raison."  
"Ce n'est pas simple, je te l'accorde mais, moi je connais un détail qui va peut-être te donner le courage nécessaire pour lui parler."  
"Ah oui, et quoi ?"  
"Eh bien c'est Touma qui a eu l'idée de louer un bateau pour partir à notre recherche. Il était mort d'inquiétude lorsqu'ils n'ont pas pu prendre la mer tout de suite. C'est lui qui t'a porté sur le bateau et c'est encore lui, qui est resté auprès de toi toute la nuit à l'hôpital."  
  
Seiji resta sans voix... Une lueur d'espoir naissait au fond de lui.  
  
"J'espère que cela te suffit." Dit Nasuty avec un petit sourire de coin.  
"Oui, je te promets de lui parler rapidement. Que ferais-je sans toi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas, rien car je sais que tu as besoin de moi !"  
  
Nasuty déposa un baiser sur la joue de Seiji et s'en alla.**

*******

Touma avait été à sa leçon et n'y prit aucun plaisir, il ne se sentait pas très bien et il était de fort mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas supporté l'attitude de son ami envers Seiji. Il réalisait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux du blond et qu'il fallait lui en parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

*******

Le samedi suivant, Nasuty organisa un dîner dans le même restaurant où Seiji avait eu son coup de foudre pour Touma !   
  
En fin de repas tout le monde riait de bon cœur, sauf une personne, l'ami de Touma. Soudain, ce dernier se leva brusquement et quitta la salle. Nasuty qui était assise à ses cotés, se dit qu'il s'était certainement passé quelque chose entre les deux tourtereaux. Mais quoi ?

*******

Avant d'aller au restaurant, Touma avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait parlé à son ami.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était tombé amoureux de Seiji, qu'il avait essayé de lutter contre ses sentiments mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas et il ne voulait surtout pas vivre dans le mensonge. Il ne voulait faire souffrir personne et il était désolé que cela arrive maintenant pendant les vacances.   
Mais, y a-t-il vraiment un moment pour tomber amoureux ?   
Son ami le prit assez mal et se demanda ce que ce blondinet avait de plus que lui ?  
La vie réservait quelque fois de mauvaises surprises !   
  
Enfin, ils étaient quand même parti à la fête de Nasuty mais le cœur n'y était plus... Avant de partir, son ami lui promit de rentrer au Japon dès le lendemain matin, comme cela il ne dérangerait plus.

*******

Malgré l'incident, tout le monde se remit à bavarder et la fête continua. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils partirent à la discothèque de leur hôtel. Seiji s'installa près de Touma et ils échangèrent quelques banalités, quand ni tenant plus Seiji demanda   
  
"Est-ce que ton ami ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il est parti comme ça rapidement ?"  
"Non, enfin oui, je, enfin oublie-le ce n'est pas très important."  
"Je veux bien l'oublier maintenant, mais demain..." Marmonna Seiji dans sa barbe.  
Touma avait entendu cette remarque et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Cinq minutes plus tard, Touma prit les mains du blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
"Ecoute, il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, mais ici c'est trop bruyant."  
"Alors, allons sur la plage."  
"Excellente idée, prenons congé de nos amis et allons-y."  
  
Nasuty, les vit sortir et elle espéra que tout se passe bien. Elle avait tellement hâte de les voir ensemble ses deux là.

*******

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment et Touma brisa le silence le premier.  
  
"Seiji, je voudrais que tu saches que je ne suis plus avec mon ami, j'ai rompu avec lui ce soir, avant de venir à la fête."  
"Tu as rompu, mais pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre personne."   
"Ah ! C'est merveilleux, je suis très content pour toi."  
  
Touma éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Seiji. "On ne dirait pas."  
  
"Si, si c'est juste que..." Sa phrase resta en suspens car Touma l'embrassa et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.  
"Seiji, c'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant je ne veux plus vivre sans toi."  
  
Après avoir repris ses esprits, le blond lui rendit son baiser et lui dit.  
  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime Touma, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu entrer dans le restaurant. En plus j'ai cru mourir de jalousie lorsque je t'ai vu arriver sur la plage avec ton ami qui te tenait par la taille."  
"Ah non ! Mourir pour moi cela aurait été dommage, nous avons pleins de choses encore à faire avant cela."  
  
Seiji frissonna...  
  
"Tiens, mets mon pull sur tes épaules et rentrons si tu veux bien, il se fait tard."  
  
Ils partirent la main dans la main en direction de l'hôtel. Une fois devant la porte, Touma hésita à y entrer, mais il se ravisa. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.  
  
Ils se quittèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour une exploration de l'île en 4X4.

*******

Le lendemain matin, Nasuty frappa à la porte de Seiji, un... deux... trois... c'est seulement au cinquième coups que le blond vint lui répondre.  
  
"Hi Nasuty, que fais-tu ici si tôt ?"  
"Hi Seiji, premièrement je viens aux nouvelles et deuxièmement il est déjà dix heures trente."  
"Oh déjà ! Entre, mais il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai rendez-vous avec Touma à onze heures."  
"En voilà une bonne nouvelle, alors..."  
"Ecoute, Nasuty je te raconterai plus tard, je peux juste te dire que tout se passe très bien entre nous."  
"Génial ! Bon je file et profite bien de cette magnifique journée."

*******

Touma était appuyé sur la portière du véhicule et attendait Seiji. Il commençait à s'impatienter quand le blond arriva enfin.  
  
Ils s'installèrent et partirent explorer l'île, il y avait des endroits magnifiques, avec une végétation luxuriante mais tout à la fois très sauvage.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, épuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite crique afin de s'y baigner. Ils étaient si bien allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, avec le soleil pour seul témoin.  
  
"Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête." Dit Seiji.  
"Moi aussi, on est si bien ici, rien que nous deux."  
"Oui, malheureusement il va bientôt falloir rentrer à la maison."   
  
Touma s'aperçut de la soudaine tristesse de son ami et lui demanda.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"Rien, je pensais juste que l'on ne rentrait pas ensemble."  
"Mais voyons Seiji, deux jours ce n'est rien, on a toute la vie devant nous, pour s'aimer."  
  
Touma l'enlaça et l'embrassa longuement.   
  
Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, ils reprirent la route et allèrent directement à l'hôtel de Seiji. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, s'installèrent sur la terrasse et se firent monter à manger. Une fois le repas terminé, Touma s'étira et dit à Seiji.  
  
"Est-ce que je peux rester ici pour cette nuit ? Je suis tellement fatigué que je n'ai plus le courage d'aller à mon hôtel."  
"Bien sûr, le lit est assez grand." En disant cela, Touma aperçut une lueur malicieuse dans le regard du blond et comprit le message.

*******

Enfin le jour du départ arriva. Touma alla dire au revoir à ses amis à l'aéroport et promis à Seiji de lui téléphoner dès son arrivée. Le vol se passa très bien et toute notre équipe se retrouva au manoir avec de merveilleux souvenirs pleins la tête.  
  
Quant à Seiji, il commençait déjà à compter les heures. Nasuty le réconforta en lui disant que bientôt ils seraient tous réunis. Et que ces deux jours allaient très vite passer.

*******

Touma était allongé sur une chaise-longue au bord de la piscine et essayait de tuer le temps comme il pouvait, en se remémorant les derniers moments forts des trois derniers jours.  
  
Soudain, il entendit à la radio qu'une tempête était annoncée pour le lendemain. Ah non se dit-il, ce n'est pas possible, c'est le jour où il rentre pour retrouver Seiji !  
  
Il courut se renseigner auprès du réceptionniste qui lui confirma la mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Touma crut un instant que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, comment pouvait-il faire pour rentrer avant. Il se mit à téléphoner à la compagnie aérienne, qui lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de vol prévu pour le Japon aujourd'hui et tous les vols de demain seraient annulés.  
  
Il se mit à réfléchir et pensa à louer un bateau, mais se ravisa car c'était beaucoup trop loin et il serait sûrement pris dans la tempête. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à attendre.

*******

Vers cinq heures du matin, la tempête réveilla Touma en sursaut. Le vent soufflait terriblement fort et pleins d'objets volaient dans tous les sens. Les gens reçurent l'interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel avis. 

*******

Nasuty entra comme une folle dans la chambre de Seiji, le réveilla brusquement et lui appris qu'une tempête sévissait sur l'île où Touma se trouvait encore.  
  
"Tu plaisantes j'espère !" Dit-il. Il était devenu tout pâle et ses mains tremblaient.  
"Malheureusement non."  
"Essayons de lui téléphoner, pour savoir s'il va bien."  
"Bonne idée, donne-moi son numéro, je vais l'appeler car dans l'état où tu es, tu ne va même pas réussir à le composer."  
"Arrête de te fiche de moi. Et apporte-moi le téléphone s'il te plait."  
  
Nasuty s'exécuta.  
  
"Je crois que les lignes sont coupées. Il ne manquait plus que ça !" Seiji lança l'appareil sur son lit et se mit à sangloter.  
"Ecoute, on va réessayer plus tard, je ne pense pas que Touma court un danger, puisque les gens doivent rester à l'abri et la tempête a commencé vers le petit matin, il était certainement dans son lit bien au chaud."  
"Espérons-le."

*******

Touma s'était rendormi, avait lu deux livres, lorsque la tempête cessa enfin. Il ne savait même pas combien d'heure cet enfer avait duré.   
  
Dehors, tout était soudainement très calme, mais tout était sans dessus-dessous. Il décida d'aller voir l'ampleur des dégâts. En descendant, il s'arrêta à la réception pour demander, quand il pourrait prendre son avion.  
  
Il était en train de penser à Seiji, lorsque la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, lui annonça qu'il pourrait prendre le vol de 13h00 demain. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait téléphoner, mais cette dernière lui répondit que les lignes n'étaient pas encore rétablies.

*******

Le lendemain, c'est seulement à 14h00 que son avion pu décoller.   
  
Deux heures plus tard, Touma atterrissait sur le tarmac, après un vol sans souci. Il fut donc soulagé et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer ses bagages. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers la station de taxi et parti en direction du manoir, il ne voulait même pas passer d'abord chez lui.

*******

Pendant ce temps, Seiji essayait toujours de lui téléphoner, mais sans succès. Il déprimait sérieusement, même Nasuty n'arrivait plus à le calmer, tant il était nerveux et surtout très anxieux.  
  
"Tu devrais venir manger quelque chose." Lui dit-elle.  
"Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, je mangerai quand j'aurais des nouvelles de..."   
  
La porte sonna...  
  
"Reste Seiji, je vais aller voir."   
  
Nasuty alla ouvrir et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qui se tenait devant elle avec un large sourire.  
  
"Alors, qui est-ce ?" Demanda Seiji depuis le salon.  
  
Touma fit signe à Nasuty de ne rien dire.  
  
"Eh bien, que ce passe-t-il, encore une mauvaise nouvelle ou quoi ?"  
"Non, à moins que tu ne me considères comme une mauvaise nouvelle !" Dit Touma en venant à sa rencontre.  
"Tou... Touma, mais je te croyais coincé sur cette maudite île ?" Il se précipita dans ces bras et d'un seul coup toute son angoisse se volatilisa en un éclair.

***  
  
**Fin**


End file.
